


Too Close to the Sun

by TheDuchessUnseen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Icarus AU, Multi, Pirates, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is scared to fly, and Carmilla's scared to fall.  They'll both have to face their fears to save each other.<br/>Laura Hollis and her friends are kidnapped by pirate captain Carmilla Karnstein, only to find that pirates are not the biggest danger in the skies, and that these pirates are the only thing keeping them safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/gifts).



> An idea from Ao3 author whatsthedamage and inspired by "Icarus" by Bastille.

From behind a stack of crates in the cargo hold of one of her father’s airships, Laura Hollis huddled with her friend Lola Perry. Their ship had been attacked by pirates and the captain sent the two of them to hide here along with a guard to protect them. Danielle “Danny” Lawrence ducked down from the crate she was peering over and turned towards the other two young women.  
  
“It doesn’t sound good.” She told them in a barely audible whisper. “I don’t think they’ve hurt anyone but they’re searching for something. They’re at the other end of the hold.” Perry began to sniffle softly.  
  
“Hey hey. None of that.” Laura whispered patting her hand on her friends’ knee. “We’ll be okay, once they find what they’re looking for they’ll leave; no one will be hurt.” That seemed to calm Perry, but Danny was less sure. She’d fought pirates before, they were brutal and ruthless. In her mind, show her a good pirate, she’d show you a lie.  
  
The minutes crawled by at an agonizing pace. Each time the pirates grew closer Laura could see Danny’s grip on the short sword she carried grow tighter, her knuckles were nearly white now.  
  
Laura sat on the ground, still hugging an inconsolable Perry to her chest. Everything would be ok she thought. After all, what could they be looking for that would put them in any sort of dan-  
  
“Excuse me!” Laura felt her blood froze, no, surely they were talking to someone else.  
  
The pirate continued. “You behind the crates! Come out with your hands up!” Danny’s grip on her sword tightened. No way in hell asshole, she thought.  
  
“Really?” Another pirate said incredulously to the first. “Come out with your hands up? You couldn’t think of anything more…original?” The first pirate groaned.  
  
“Give me a break LaF. It wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“Oh no darling” a third voice chimed in teasingly “It was really bad.”  
  
“What the- you’re supposed to be on my side!” the first pirate sputtered. The third pirate broke out in a peal of laughter and was quickly joined by the second one before the first finally joined them. They sound so…normal Laura thought. She was expecting to be called a ‘scurvy dog’ by an overweight man with a dirty beard; these pirates sounded like they were around her age.  
  
“Maybe we should listen to them.” Perry said, her voice fraught with worry.  
  
“No.” Danny told her gripping her arm. “We have no idea what they’re going to do to us. I’ll wait till they get closer and try to take them out.” Laura and Perry’s eyes widened in fear, Danny doubted they’d ever seen any sort of real fighting in their lives. Well they’re about to she thought grimly. She could hear the pirates approaching, one on the right one on the left, she couldn’t tell where the third was. The one closest to her reached the crates first. As soon as he stepped into range Danny exploded from her cover, sword slashing. The pirate blocked with his own sword as Danny spun on one leg and delivered a side-thrust kick with the other to his midsection that sent him staggering backwards into a shipment of chickens. Danny then took a long stride to the other pirate, leveling her sword at the back of their neck. The whole fight lasted about three seconds. “Drop it.” Danny ordered, smiling to herself.  
  
“Oh no honey.” A voice called out from behind her as a sword appeared at her neck. “You’re going to have to drop it.” The third pirate Danny realized, damn. She dropped her sword and could swear she could hear the young woman behind her smiling.  
  
The pirate who Danny had previously held at sword-point turned and spoke to Danny’s captor. “Nice timing S.J.” The pirate said with a grin. “We have really got that down.” They continued as they turned to Laura and Perry still huddled behind the crates. I failed them Danny thought, I failed again.  
  
The pirate behind Danny walked around her, sword still leveled at Danny’s throat and curtsied. “Thank you LaFontaine. You know more people should recognize our skills.” Lafontaine grinned.  
  
“It is tragic that they don’t.” They replied before turning to the two women behind the crates. “Come on stand up we won’t hurt you.” Shakily the two got up and raised their hands above their heads, eyes downcast.  
  
They were both young, probably close to their own age Lafontaine thought. The short tiny one with brown hair and the white dress on had to be Laura Hollis, the merchants’ daughter; and behind her—Lafontaine paused as they looked at one of the most beautiful girls they’d ever seen. Her hair was red, almost as red as their own, and curly, really curly. No. They thought, curly isn’t the right word, her hair was more…fluffy. That was it, she had fluffy hair. From the descriptions that had been given to them, this was most likely Lola Perry, Ms. Hollis’ closest friend.  
  
Oh right, they thought as they snapped out of their trance, we’re kidnapping them. “Stand over by your bodyguard.” they ordered gently as they could. Both were really scared, especially the girl who was probably Ms. Perry and they really didn’t want her to be afraid of them anymore than she probably already was. The two quickly moved to the, giant? They thought as they looked up at the red-haired woman. She stood almost a foot taller than them and looked like a mother bear protecting her young as she towered over her two charges.  
  
A sound of squawking chickens and various curses from a crushed chicken coop drew their attention behind them.  
“Damn it!” The pirate who Danny had kicked exclaimed as he stumbled out of the coop trailed by a cloud of chicken feathers. “No one thought to check on me?” He complained as he spat out chicken feathers.  
  
LaFontaine and S.J. began laughing the moment they saw him, S.J’s usually cool and confident lover was surrounded by feathers. They were on his clothes, in his hair and still floated around him in lazy circles.  
  
“Oh Kirsch.” S.J. smiled “You look so dashing.” He grimaced, trying not to smile. He couldn’t get mad at S.J, or LaFontaine for that matter.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair trying to get some of the feathers out, it didn’t work. “So let’s go.” he said, walking slowly and failing to hide the pain of Danny’s kick.  
  
The trio of pirates led their captives above decks amid muttered curses from the ship’s crew and captain. Laura saw more pirates and the pirates airship secured next to her fathers’ it wasn’t heavily armored and the balloon had been patched numerous times. Behind the helm, flew a black flag with a skull and crossbones emblazoned on it, and the skull had fangs on it which caused a chill to run up Laura’s spine. Kirsch turned to face the three girls.  
  
“Just come with us and no one will get hurt.” he told them gesturing towards their airship.  
  
“Like hell we will.” Danny snarled as she pulled the other two into her arms tightly.  
  
Wow Lafontaine thought, that mother bear analogy I had was really good.  
  
Laura looked around at the faces of the crew below her. She couldn’t let them get hurt because of her.  
  
“No Danny.” She said softly. “We’ll go.” Perry and Danny looked at her in disbelief.  
  
“Laura no.” Danny pleaded “I’ve fought pirates, they mean us harm.”  
  
“Well I just can’t let all the people get hurt when I had the chance to prevent it!” Laura countered. Before Danny had another chance to protest Laura turned back to the pirates. “Do you swear that no harm will befall anyone should we come willingly?”  
  
“Yes.” Lafontaine said quickly, the young woman’s bravery raising their respect for her, after all, not many people would willingly be kidnapped.  
  
Danny sighed. She knew Laura was right, she didn’t want anything to happen to the crew either. “We’ll go” she sighed reluctantly. This way I won’t hurt anyone, she thought sadly.  
  
“Ok then.” S.J. said cheerily “Let’s go.” The three were herded across the gangplank and onto the pirates’ ship. The deck swayed in the air as the pirates, keeping their weapons trained on the merchant ships crew, quickly moved back to their own ship. Immediately, the pirates’ engines thundered to life and began to move quickly, dropping out of sight from the other ship. Perry began to cry softly and Laura hugged her close, letting her cry on her shoulder. LaFontaine really wanted to comfort her too, but they thought this was probably a bad time.  
  
Laura looked around the ship and all the pirates before her. “So which one of you is the captain?” she asked.  
  
“That would be me sweetie.” a voice called from behind her. Descending the steps to the helm came a woman, dressed entirely in black leather, save for a long blood red officer’s coat; she also wore a tricorn hat with a wild plume of feathers sticking from it.  
  
“My name is Captain Carmilla Karnstein, and welcome aboard the Icarus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the links for Carmilla's coat inspiration. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/74/c5/f974c501518d14da79399676b941cf95.jpg   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/75/ad/b9/75adb90a73d62f888fc57ff1b4b02b86.jpg  
> BONUS boots: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e1/5c/0c/e15c0cf6ba9c280107f69e33d2f68cda.jpg


End file.
